Sora Takenouchi Reborn
by Charles Xavier
Summary: (Complete) Sora Takenouchi, now reincarnated as a flower sprite, must try to gather her memories from her previous life and find those who had killed her. It's a bit of a Taiora story.
1. A Death In The Family

This is an based on the story 'The Black Orchid' by DC Comics (Vertigo to be precise)

This is an based on the story 'The Black Orchid' by DC Comics (Vertigo to be precise). I may change the story a bit though and put my own ideas as well. Don't worry if you're not a DC fan. You don't have to read 'The Black Orchid' to understand this story. Most of the story line is taken from Sora's point in view. Hope it doesn't confuse any of you.

I've rated this R for violence and also there may be some disturbing scenes later in this fic.

Now on with the fic.

**__**

Sora Takenouchi Reborn

Chapter 1

A Death In The Family

__

'Love never dies………'

From 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' (the one with Gary Oldman, Anthony Hopkins, Keanu Reeves and Winona Ryder) 

Winter is coming. I feel it in the warm autumnal air. I scent it at sunset. I want to see the colors of the leaves before they fall, to caress the updrafts of the wind with my form. Instead I'm here among those who greed for the world and nothing else. I am captured by those Digimon who have become……….so misguided. Biyomon has flown off to get the others while I sit here in a room atop of a high skyscraper building in Odaiba tied up on a chair. Somehow I have this feeling that Bioymon feels more worried about me than I worry about her. I tell myself every minute that Biyomon is alright. All I wish for now is hope, and if I was going to die, my last request would be to see my mother and father one last time. It would've been…..it would've been so much easier. I wanted to think….that it wouldn't come to this……but it always does…….always……. 

"Rise and shine, sweetcheeks."

I feel something sharp touch the bottom of my chin and at that sudden moment I immediately open my eyes to come face to face with Piedmon, holding a small knife in one hand smiling. Behind him there stood the other evil Digimon including Mummymon and Arukenimon. I look behind them at the large clock that hung on the wall, it is almost three o'clock in the afternoon, it has been five hours since Biyomon escaped to find the others, the problem is that she doesn't know I'm here in this very building.

"Well, now," said Piedmon, "ladies and gentlemen, a Digidestine captured. YAAAAAYY!"

Myotismon claps his hands and stepped forward, "Not bad, Piedmon, at least now we can get something out of her which concerns the Digidestined."

"I won't tell you anything!" I shout.

"Oh, Ms.Takenouchi," said Arukenimon, "that's where you're wrong."

"We have ways of making people talk." Said Mummymon.

The Digimon begin to laugh in front of me. I wouldn't get angry. I mustn't allow myself that.

"We'll give you til eight o'clock to decide. Either you tell us where the Digidestined are, or face the consequences." Said DemiDevimon flying around me. Every one whole circle he made flying round me the more I became angry. I wanted to slap him, but couldn't. After that the Digimon left the room leaving me alone still tied up.

I'm once again woken at the sudden sound of a crash down from the building. I hear glass shatter and then I feel large vibrations. More crashes are heard. When I positioned my hand on a different part of my body, I felt an object in my pocket. I at once tried to take out what was in my pocket and then I dropped my Swiss army knife on the floor. I purposely tumbled to the marble floor and used my hands to pick it up. I cut myself loose from the ropes and got up from the ground. I looked outside the window and saw that it was already dark. I looked at the clock again and saw it was quarter to eight. Suddenly I heard the voices of Davis, Kari, Tai, Biyomon and the others, all shouting out my name. I quickly run out the room and dash down the corridor, until I hear the shuffling footsteps of the Devimon coming from behind me.

"Hey! How'd you get loose! COME BACK HERE!" 

I run as fast as I can down to the end of the corridor and I hear Devimon shout for the others telling them about my escape. I go into the long staircase room and run upstairs as fast as I can. 

"Get her!" shouted Arukenimon as I heard her footsteps ascend from downstairs along with some others. I run to the top and open the door leading outside into the cold windy sky. I hear my friends' voices again, but mostly I hear Tai, calling out for me with all his might. I never heard him this loud before in my life. I went to the edge of the building and looked down to see the others with worried faces. I gasped as I saw Tai's face pale as white itself. I am about to shout when…….

"A-HA!"

I turn around swiftly to see the evil Digimon surrounding me. Now I turn pale as white. I try to scream but I'm so shocked nothing comes out of my mouth and I cover my mouth. It seemed like the end for me……and indeed……it was.

"You chose the wrong decision, girl!" said LadyDevimon.

"Now face the consequences!" said Etemon.

"GRISLY WING!" 

Myotismon opened his cape, releasing millions of small bats towards me. The bats fly around me, hissing as I try to get them out of my hair and all around me. I scream with all my might……

"TAI!!!!!!!!!!"

At that moment I knew that everyone was looking up at me.

"SORA!!!!!" I heard the Tai cry while I was still struggling with the bats. I shut my eyes and walk backwards slowly, and I didn't know the fate I was about to witness.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! SORA!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Biyomon.

I suddenly saw myself move quickly away from the bats as I fell off building. I hear the voices of the Tai and Biyomon again. I guess Biyomon or the others couldn't see me because of all the fog that surrounded the building. And that was why 'it' happened. Before Biyomon or the others could grab hold of me once they saw me, something had already hit hard on the back with a loud crash and I heard glass break and a car alarm going off. I roll along the front of the car and collapse to the ground. Seconds later I hear the running footsteps of the other Digidestined and all their Digimon. I then see a puddle of red blood surround me as I feel blood ooze out of my arms, legs and body. I can hardly keep consciousness. 

"No……" I hear Tai's voice, " Sora……answer me."

"Sora……..Sora………Sora!" cried Biyomon next to Tai.

I can't speak loudly, only softly. I see Tai kneel down and grab me around the waist with his arms, hugging me against his body.

"T………Tai….." I said.

"Ken! Call the ambulance!" I heard Matt shout as I saw Ken run off into a nearby phone booth. In my entire life, I never saw Tai cry……until now. I felt his tears run down on me. All this time I knew Tai loved me, he cared for me a lot, probably too much. I too loved Tai deep down in my heart. He was the perfect man for me, without a doubt. And now, our deepest secrets are revealed to each other. I feel Tai stroking my short brown hair, which was now half covered in red. I see his hands stained with my blood.

"Sora…….please hang on…….the paramedics will be here any second………….PLEASE!!!!!!!!!" cried Tai.

"Tai…." I said softly, "I'm……just…….a girl………wh…..who fell in love with you……..I love you…….." I smile in Tai's sad face with tears. There were a few seconds silence until I heard the sirens of the ambulances far away. Tai then put his lips against mine and kissed my softly, as I kissed him back. After the kiss I felt a great pain in my body which sent shock waves across my limbs. I close my eyes and let out a faint groan……and there was nothing more……..

"Sora……."said Tai, "…..no…….."

The evil Digimon look down from the building and hear Tai shout with all his might…….

"SOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They flee as they hear the sirens of the ambulances driving by.

Elsewhere……..

In a large greenhouse not too far away from the scene…….

The water from a tap drips down to the green grass. The small frogs skip around in the ponds and leaves. The red flowers and roses grow and show their beautiful petals. The humming birds fly around the greenhouse. And a large purple flower finally opens its giant petals, revealing a beautiful purple colored girl.

To be continued……….

I know this part is kind of short, but the whole story is pretty long, believe me.

Please review and let me know what you think so far. 


	2. Crawling From The Wreckage

Well, here's Chapter 2

Well, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

William Takenouchi is Sora's uncle. I'm also assuming Sora's dad is a scientist.

**__**

Sora Takenouchi Reborn

Chapter 2

Crawling From The Wreckage

Mrs. Takenouchi was worried about Sora. It was already dark and she wasn't home. All she could do was sip her cup of tea she was holding and hope that Sora was alright. Before she could worry anymore the phone began to ring. She picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" she said.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Takenouchi?"

"Why…..yes…..yes, that's me." She replied.

"I'm from the Odaiba Police department. It's about your daughter."

"Sora?" she said growing pale. She knew something was wrong.

"I'm afraid so madame. Something's happened to her."

"Is she all right? How is she?"

The policeman on the phone gave no answer. Mrs. Takenouchi then began to shake. She now became so frightened and scared she dropped her teacup which shattered on the floor. She was determined to know what happened to her only child. A tear began to roll down her cheek. She heard the policeman sigh. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Takenouchi."

The policeman told her where she could find them.

"Maybe you should come here, Mrs. Takenouchi."

After she put down the phone she didn't bother getting changed and just rushed out of the door and ran to the location as fast as she could.

Back in the large greenhouse……..

Sora opened her eyes as she stretched and let out a moan. She found herself lying on a large purple blossom. She looked around and saw all the beautiful green trees and pretty animals. She completely had no idea what had happened and why she was here……..

There's something missing. I look at my surroundings and see beautiful green trees and plants of all sorts. I look at my whole purple skinned body. I then look down at a small nearby pond and see my purple skinned face, which shone in the reflection. I saw several rainbow fish swim by my reflection on the water. They all look up at me, as if they think I was their mother. I then see many small green frogs skip around me, observing me from the green leaves with their red bulging eyes. I see humming birds of various colours fly around me, also looking at me. This is the garden, still and green. There is a humming somewhere. Someone was killed. Someone has gone. I felt it. A dream? Perhaps……perfume? Warm. What was I doing in here? I must have fallen asleep…..

I get down from my blossom and find a piece of paper lying next to it, I pick it up. It said:

'Blossoms 12, 25 and 27 are apparently purely epiphytal…..'

It doesn't mean anything. Should it? Where am I? I suddenly catch sight of another purple girl sleeping all cuddled up on the other side of the pond. A walk over to her and see that she looks exactly like me. I touch her forehead and feel the warmth that I detect from it. Something's missing…..I walk onwards and find more purple girls who also look like me, all asleep and cuddled up. Flowers half stare from cool, familiar faces. A slow deep place, the garden. This is where I come from……where do I go? As I walk onwards again I see a glass door leading outside, which looked pitch black. I open the door, walk outside and close the door behind me. Cooler out here. It wasn't time to awake. I didn't want to leave the green dream until the end…..but the red….the blood….something about love? There was far singing and music in the pain…..

I see another door leading into a house. I walk up to it and somehow it was unlocked. I go inside and shut the door. I continue to walk down the room through a laboratory. I look around to see many computers and scientific items. Television voices buzz in the background, words blurred and meaningless. I enter so silently. I walk like a ghost. I look to my left and see a blossom with wires attached t it. I gently stroke the petals with my hand. Poor lost thing…..it hurts…..

I move toward the source of the sound. I see a stranger sitting on an armchair reading something on his lap. I know him…….(I don't know him). No, I do know him…..somehow…….and I know what's missing. An identity. Mine.

"Who am I?" I ask him.

At first he was startled by my presence, but calmed down after he saw me.

"So, you've awaken." He said.

Elsewhere……..

"Where's my daughter?!" cried Mrs. Takenouchi as she ran pass the police cars, ambulances and policemen with red eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. Mrs. Takenouchi stopped when she saw the children with their Digimon surrounding something which she could not see. She immediately knew that this was not a good sign as she saw all of them with sad faces with tears, "S…Sora?" Mrs. Takenouchi said softly.

The Digidestined and the Digimon made way for Mrs. Takenouchi. She walked forward slowly, only to gasp and open her mouth wide open in complete shock of what she saw. Tai and Biyomon were kneeling next to the dead laying Sora. Tai held Sora's hand on one side and Biyomon held her other hand on the other side. Mrs. Takenouchi knelt down, widened her eyes, covered her mouth and let out a high pitched squeak, as she tired to scream. Mrs. Takenouchi began to put her hands into her face and cry. She crawled over to Sora and kissed her cold forehead.

"Sora……..Sora……my only child……" she said. Tai and Biyomon stepped from Sora as a policeman came by and covered a blanket over her.

Still elsewhere……

"We can't be certain about anything. Damn….I wish he was home. He'd know what's happening. And he could explain all the other stuff to you," said the stranger walking around the room. I looked at him with puzzlement. He stopped walking and faced me, "William. Doctor William Takenouchi. Ring any bells?"

"I don't think so……but…..your face is familiar……bells….? N-No….." I said. Why do I suddenly feel that I've seen him before?

William sighed, "Pity. I wish I could tell you when he'll be back. Sometimes he's gone for weeks…..he come back eventually. His computers are here. And he likes to see you people….."

"Us?" I said.

"You, the other blossoms….he's out there for many hours. But you know what? Mainly his wife, uh, well she sings…..

"Oh, that's nice." I replied. Singing. An echo from the green dream….a voice….'sisters'? I clutch at the image, but it eludes me.

William crossed his arms, "First few years I used to worry about him. Pray he wouldn't get into something too deep, too big for him to handle….heh….he never did." I feel so strange. Everything feels so distant, so tenuous….."He's a genius, and that's one of the things I like about him. But his wife is one of the most beautiful women I've met, she has her own flower shop and……" I feel a sharp pain in my head, and I put my hand on my head. The air stales in my pores. I respire lungwards, clutching for breath……"Sorry, I'm babbling just away here." I saw William turn to me again with a shocked look as I slowly lost concentration and turned pale, "Hey….are you all right? You've gone so…..pale?"

"No. I'm not all right at all……." I fall into William's arms, "what…..am……I……?" and fall unconscious.

William looks at Sora, his attention is drawn away from her when he sees something on the television.

"A fifteen year old girl named Sora Takenouchi was tragically killed after falling to her death from a skyscraper building. There is no evidence of who might have killed this innocent girl and why." The news reporter said on the new broadcast. 

William gave a deeper sigh, "Oh God. Th-That's all I n-need……" He then walked out of the room carrying the unconscious Sora still in his arms.

To be continued………

Wish me to continue? Please review and let me know what you think so far.

I'm also still working on the other fic in the Crossovers section called 'Cannonball Run 3 World Tour'. This is about an illegal race competition which brings all who join in race round the entire world. Of course, all the Digidestined and their Digimon are racing in the Cannonball Run, along with an all-star cast of celebrities and toons from around the world. It's worth having a look, even if you don't know what the Cannonball Run is (I've explained it in the fic itself anyway), please read and review the chapters, and tell me what you think of it. 

If any of you can give me the first names of Sora's mom and dad, that would be very helpful. Otherwise I'll have to make it up.


	3. A Tragic Story

I'm going to have to make up the first names of Sora's father and mother

I'm going to have to make up the first names of Sora's father and mother. Sorry for any inaccuracies. Once again, if someone can give me their first names, that would help me very much. The three characters William will mention should sound familiar to those who are DC fans, can you guess who they are? 

Chapter 3 

A Tragic Story

Sean Takenouchi quickly got out of his car and ran to where he saw his wife, Michelle. He saw her crying with tears on the ground, covering her face. He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders from behind. Michelle didn't bother turning her face to her husband, for she already knew it was him.

"Michelle……please don't cry…….there's still a possibility." Said Sean. Michelle stopped crying and looked at Sean.

"What…….? But…..I thought……Sora……" said Michelle in surprise. Sean shook his head. Michelle turned to him and Sean put his hands on Michelle's dry face.

"Listen. We still have a chance. Trust me. I'm sure things will be okay. I'll talk to William. He'll sort things out. Believe me." Sean wiped a tear that came down Michelle's face with his finger, and Michelle hugged him, and cried again.

Elsewhere……….

I slowly open my eyes and let out a moan. Before I could fully focus my eyes on the man, who was looking at me, I heard him talk.

"Good. You're coming 'round." He said. When my eyes fully focused I saw that it was William, who was sitting on a small wooden chair beside me.

"What happened……..? What is this………?" I asked.

"You're in the bath." He answered. I look around myself and see that I am in a small white marble walled room. I feel wet and realize that I am in a bath tub full of water. I slowly get up and get out of the bath tub. My skin and bare body has become all purple again, "You see, being mobile, you're using more water, more carbon dioxide than you would if you were still rooted." I sigh and walk out of the room. William follows me from behind, "It's nothing to worry about. It's just your metabolism speeding up. Depleted reserve." I walk forward and stop. I turn around and see William closing the door behind him, "Your kind absorbs most of what you need from the air. Orchids are epiphytic, you know, air plants." I sat down on a comfortable armchair and put my hands together. I looked up at William.

"I…..I'm a orchid?" I said.

"Well……..no. Not exactly." He said.

"Then what am I?" I replied. William sighed and sat on another armchair opposite me.

"You are……uh…….you were…..you used to be…..I mean, you weren't, but……" William put his hand to his head and putting his elbow to his kneecap, "Sorry. The words just don't work for it. If I tell you the whole story, maybe. You'll remember bits of it as I go along." I paid all my attention to what William was about to say, "Okay. I'll start at the beginning with Sean. The first thing I remember is when he was celebrating his wife's, or Michellle's, birthday party not too long after their marriage…….."

*Flashback*

It was dark and the stars in the sky were shining brightly and it was a full moon. Everyone was having a good time.

"Hey, William! Nice to see you here!" said Sean shouting at William a few meters away. He beckoned him to come. William walked forward and saw Michelle beside Sean. William saw Michelle's large belly, and knew at once that she was pregnant.

"How are you doing, Sean?" said William hugging Sean, "Haven't seen you since the wedding. How's everything?" Sean and Michelle looked at each other and smiled. Michelle blushed.

"Everything's fine." She said.

"How's the baby?" William asked. Michelle looked down at her belly and smiled.

"It's a girl." Michelle said. William opened his eyes wide open as Sean smiled.

"She'll be coming in less than a month." Sean said. William laughed and shook Sean's hand.

"Well, congratulations, Sean, you're going to be a father!" said William happily.

*End of flashback*

"Michelle was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was so cute. I felt I knew everything about her. She was gorgeous."

*Flashback*

Hospital………

Michelle was having her pregnancy. It was time to give new life to a new being.

"Uhnnnn…….." Michelle lay on the bed, ready to give birth to her new born baby.

"Okay, honey, just push……you can do it." said Sean. Many nurses were there to help Michelle. William was there too, also giving a helping hand.

"UHNNNNN!!!!!!!!!…….AAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The baby's head slowly moved out of Michelle's vagina. 

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" The pain and struggle ceased once the baby was completely out. And Michelle breathes deeply in happiness with a smile on her face as she heard her baby crying. William picked up the baby and handed her to Sean, who cut her umbilical chord. He wrapped a blanket round her and gave her to Michelle. The baby was still crying.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………." Michelle hushed the baby in her arms as she rocked her softly. The baby stopped crying a few minutes later and eventually went to sleep. Sean and William went up to Michelle and looked at her baby.

*End of flashback*

"That was the only time I saw Michelle cry. I mean, she just didn't cry before. Sometimes she'd get seriously hurt or become really angry and stressed. But she never cried. Then………

Just a few months after Michelle's baby was born, the baby mysteriously and unexpectedly fell into a deep unknown coma. Sean and I tried everything to find out the cause of this, but we couldn't find any hypothesis or a cure. And all that Michelle could do was cry and pray to God that her baby girl would wake up from her long quiet dream. We had absolutely no idea what could have happened to the baby. Even our most advanced scientists in Odaiba were puzzled. A few months passed………."

*Flashback*

Hospital………….

Michelle sat alone in the waiting room, with tears in her eyes, hoping to find out what had become of her baby daughter.

"Please…….please be alright my child……" she said to herself.

Hours passed. It was getting late. Neither Sean nor William had come out of the door. Michelle was getting worried more and more as the hours passed, until Sean finally walked out of the door, looking down on the ground and walking slowly like a mindless zombie. Michelle ran up to Sean.

"Well……..? Is she………?" Sean made no response. His eyes were filled with tears. Michelle looked behind him and saw William come out of the door, with a miserable face. William just looked at Michelle, closed his eyes and shook his head. At that moment more tears began to produce in Michelle's eyes and she looked back Sean and hugged him. And Sean hugged her back. They both began to cry, for their daughter had passed away……….

*End of flashback*

"It's a sad story……I'll never forget the look on my brother's face that night. It was just terrible. The message sent shockwaves through both Sean's and Michelle's families. Sean and Michelle got over all this……….eventually. And then later, they had another daughter who looked very much like their first. This one grew up strong and later became a…..um………Digidestined…..I believe…..according to Michelle. Her name was Sora Takenouchi." A Digidestined? Why does that word suddenly get sucked into my brain. I continue to listen, "I see Sean and Michelle every now and then, they seem to be fine. But everyone is still wondering how their first baby could have died. It still remains a mystery. I guess God had a reason to take her life away so soon……..or maybe someone else did………."

Meanwhile……..

The evil Digimon still lurk in the city of Odaiba, ready to cause more trouble any minute………

"Say, Arukenimon, do you think they'll come find us?" said Mummymon to Arukenimon.

"Of course they will. After what we just did to that girl Sora." She answered.

"Yeah, we'll be ready any time for them!" Added MetalSeadramon. All the evil Digimon continued to wreak havoc in Odaiba.

Still elsewhere……..

Sota Takenouchi. Her name touches echoes in me. But I don't understand. What does all this have to do with me? "William? What was the name of Michelle's first baby?" I asked. William sighed again and got up from his chair.

"To tell you the truth…..I don't remember…….I'm sorry……..but you and the others in the greenhouse look just almost like Sora." He said. William walked up to his bookshelf and got out a large thick photo album.

"William? Is Sean my father?" I ask.

"Well……er….y……yes, I suppose he is……in a way." He answered, "But listen, it's not just him, though. I mean, he couldn't have done it without the others. It goes way back, along with me." William opened the photo album and put it on my lap, "Alec, Sean and I used to talk about it late into the night…..these were the guys." William showed me pictures of various people. But only three people concerned William. He took out one picture of a healthy looking scientist, "Doctor Jason Woodrue, our old professor. Went to Ivy University shortly after this picture was taken. Last I heard of he was in Arkham 'Insane' Asylum…..poor old guy….." I then looked at another picture of a young teenage girl, "Pamela Isley. I wonder what happened to her? She was weird. Real smart, but one second she'd be so sweet, the next she'd be…….poison……." The third photograph showed a young couple, "That's Alec Holland, with his fiancee, Linda. She thought Sean and I were wasting our time, but Alec knew……great guy. He was murdered, years ago….Alec…..God dammit. Why is it that all the people you really car about get killed? Alec knew what the scene was. It's wasn't too long ago before we start exhausting oxygen……." I suddenly feel a tired and I need to take rest, "Mmm. I just thought of something weird. If Sean is your father, then Michelle……well, Michelle would be your, uh……"

"I feel….tired. I……think I should sleep now." I said. I look outside of the open nearby window. 

"What? Oh, right. I'll show you up to your room. I can show you some computers, and some clothes, all that stuff….."

"No…….I need to be outside. In the open." I answered.

"You really….? Okay, sure. Why not?" said William. I fly outside the window and sit down on a branch of a nearby tree, "Goodnight. Don't stay away too long."

After that I heard William turn off the lights in the room he was in and heard the door close. I feel the cool wind blowing on me and I look up into the shiny dark blue sky. I cuddle myself up and slowly fall into my own dream.

To be continued……….

Until I get at least 30 reviews (yes, 30) for this fic, I'll continue.

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Almost Unreal

****

**_Sora_****_ Takenouchi Reborn_**

Chapter 4

Almost Unreal

Sora dreams……..

I see that the green dream is over. This is somewhere new……….

Dream

A small boy no more than four plays in a sandbox alone at a children's playground. An unknown person slowly sneaks up behind him and without warning places a bucket full of sand onto the boy's head, and runs away grinning and laughing at his own joy, not knowing what harm he had created. The small boy in the sandbox begins to cry, cry for his parents who were outside of the children's playground, they did not know of the state their son was in. So the boy cries more and more helplessly……until she came up in front of him. She wiped off all the sand from the boy's eyes. Soon the boy stopped crying, and he slowly opened his eyes, to see a girl, with shiny brown hair, hazel eyes and wearing a blue helmet too large for her, of the same age of himself, wiping off the sand from his hair and shoulders. After all the sand was wiped off, the boy looked at the girl with an unhappy look sniffing. The girl just smiled and said:

"I like you, you're cute…….."

The girl took out a purple blossom from her pocket and gave it to the boy. The boy looked at the purple blossom in his hands as his tears slowly evaporated from his cheek. He looked up at the girl again, only to witness his first kiss on the cheek. A few seconds after the girl's lips moved away from his cheek, the boy, for the first time, blushed.

That was the first time Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi experienced the symbol of Love.

End of dream

Elsewhere…..

"What is it you sense, Lord Myotismon?" asked DemiDevimoin. Myotismon sensed a source of great power not far away from where they were standing.

"I sense a strange but strong power generating from somewhere." Said Myotismon. The other evil Digimon stopped what they were doing and faced Myotismon.

"What is it?" said Arukenimon?

"What could it possibly be?" said Mummymon.

"I don't know……but whatever it is, we must find it…..now." said Myotismon.

"You better be right about this, Myotismon." Said Arukenimon. The Digimon all followed Myotismon from behind as he led the way.

Meanwhile…….

The kneeling Tai slowly gets out of from pocket the same purple blossom he was given by his one true love so long ago, who now lied dead in front of him. The blossom was miraculously still at its most beautiful state, it was still purple in color and had not withered in all these years, not once. Tai began to cry again and he clutched onto the purple blossom and put it in his face. A few minutes pass. Tai kisses the purple blossom by the petal and places it in Sora's hands. He gets up and says:

"Goodbye Sora……I'll always love you……."

He walked away and went back home with his sister Kari, who tried to comfort her brother as they walked away. The blossom in Sora's hands begins to wither and eventually die………..

Still elsewhere………

"You left the window open." Said William Takenouchi to himself as he entered his room quietly. He shut the wide open window, preventing the strong wind from outside coming in. He sighed and sat on his armchair. He opened his photo album again and looked at photos of himself, his brother and Alec Holland. As he looked at the photos of Alec Holland and Linda, he gave another sigh, "Alec…..you, Sean and me, kiddo. We could have changed the world. You and Linda. Both of you went off to work for Alphabet Organizations. And I stayed here growing them. Lonely, though. Except when Sean's around………Uhnnnnn………." William fell to the ground unconscious after being hand chopped on the neck by Myotismon.

"Surprise." said Myotismon grinning. The other Digimon begin to come out of their hiding places and help Myotismon with William.

Outside……..

Sora still dreams……….

Winter is coming. The leaves are beginning to fall.

To be continued……..

'Oh, come with me old

Khayyam and leave the Wise

To talk; one thing is certain, that Life flies;

One thing is certain, and the rest is Lies;

The Flower that once has blown forever dies.'

From 'Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam: Quatrain 26'.

I know this is a short chapter, but there'll be many more things going to happen, and dark long kept secrets will be finally revealed much later in this fic. So be here.

Until I get at least 30 reviews (this time) I'll continue.

Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	5. Homicide

_**Sora Takenouchi Reborn**_ Chapter 5Homicide

Going down. Going back. Falling. In dreams we find only contradictions. I tumble into the past, awash in another's memories. I dream………..my sister? Cool as evening, soft as down. Her song melts into flame. Further down. Further back. The dreams are Sora………Sora Takenouchi……….

Thoughts of Tai Kamiya always enter my mind every second. Ever since we were young we used to talk to each other, help each other, and play with each other. And throughout the years our bond between us has not broken since. I realize that it is unbreakable. Where did this all start? I may never know. But one thing is certain, there is no doubt at all that I am in love with him. And the world dissolves, disbands, dismantles. Tai and I know this is a dream because he doesn't get angry or any of those sort of things. He just sits me down. And he talks to me. He explains everything. About his feelings. About his emotions. About his love. The meaning of it all….it makes me feel so good. And even as he tells me these things, I know I'll never remember it when I awake. Then the winds of time begin to blow. For a moment. I surface. And then the dreams take me away, sweep me apart;

And

Once

Again

I'm

Going

Down.

Fa

Ll

Ing…………

"Wake up, sleepy head!" shouted Piedmon to the tied up William. William slowly wakes up to find himself surrounded by the evil Digimon.

"Wh……who are you?" he said

"Okay, wise guy, what're you hiding?" said Etemon.

"I…..I don't know what you're talking about." He replied. William knew that they were talking about them. But how did they know? The Digimon tried to talk things out of William, but couldn't. The Digimon then became fed up with William.

"If you're not going to tell us, mister. Face the consequences." Said Arukenimon. After saying that, Piedmon got out a knife and stabbed William in the heart. William tried to let out a cry but wasn't very loud. Dark red blood began to ooze out from his wound. Then blood came out of his mouth, as William slowly died. His last few moments were focused on his brother, and mainly Sora Takenouchi.

"Scum." Said LadyDevimon as the Digimon walked out of the room and back outside.

"Hey, what's that?" said Mummymon pointing at a large greenhouse. Everyone took their sites on the greenhouse. It was the largest they had ever seen.

"IT'S IN THERE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Myotismon, "The power is coming from in there!" without any hesitation Myotismon flew right through the glass of the greenhouse. The other Digimon just went through the hole Myotismon had made. At first, when they entered the greenhouse, they were all astonished by the size and looks of the beautiful and pure atmosphere and nature. The Digimon spread around the area pushing away all the leaves, animals or whatsoever that went into their face. The Digimon were wondering aimlessly through the large greenhouse, or tropical forest. Until……..

"What the hell?!?!?!?!?" Myotismon stopped walking when he saw several purple skinned girls standing and sleeping. But that's not what made Myotismon go pale. He noticed that all the girls resembled the person he killed just a few hours ago…….Sora Takenouchi. Myotismon slowly walked up to them, one by one, "Statues? I don't believe it." Myotismon looked around more and discovered more of them, "I don't believe it. Statues of Sora Takenouchi…….out of…….PLANTS!?!?!?!?!?! That's crazy…….th-that's really weird……that's just so………FUCKING CRAZY!!!!!!!!! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With all his anger Myotismon killed the sleeping girls one by one. Purple blood splattered everywhere around the leaves and branches of the trees. The humming birds begin to fly away in fright. The frogs jump back into their ponds, waiting for the anger and destruction to cease. And all the butterflies and other flying insects flee back to their nests in just couldn't bear to see that the person he just killed could possibly still be alive. He didn't know what the hell was going on. But one thing he knew was that he didn't like it.

"Uh?" after having finally slaughtered and killed all the girls, Myotismon caught sight of one last girl a few meters away, who seemed to look much younger than the others. She looked no more than six, she was probably about five to Myotismon's point of view, "This…….is getting sick……a baby Sora?" Myotismon just grinned and slowly approached the baby, "Come to daddy, little Sora. I'm not going to hurt you." But just when Myotismon was about to perform a Crimson Lightning, the baby opened her eyes and when she saw Mytosimon she gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Myotismon jumped in complete shock and fell back. At the same time the baby flew off and left the scene. The other Digimon came to Myotismon after having heard him scream.

"Lord Myotismon! Are you okay?!" asked DemiDevimon looking around the plae faced Myotismon.

"What's the matter, Myotismon? It looks like as if you've just seen a ghost." Said Arukenimon.

"I don't believe this…….." said Myotismon breathing deeply after the shock, "She's alive…….." Nobody believed Myotismon. They thought he was just seeing things. Their thoughts about Myotismon was soon faded by the sound of distant sirens.

"Let's go." Said Arukenimon. The baby hid in the leaves of a nearby tree and watched as the Digimon left the greenhouse.

Not far away………

Waking from dreams of faces in which phantoms burst and topple like leaves dizzy drunkenly down, I perceive another's anguish. Around me trees lift their green lives to the moon.

"…….No……."

Searching within myself: a pale purple flame is burning, flickering with terror and despair.

"…….Help…….."

Hush. Little one. I feel you now. Someone in a tree. Like myself. I feel you.

"…..Help me……."

Hush, small thing. I feel. I come to you. Wait, little sister. I will enfold. I see you. I come to you. Come into my arms my sister. I grab onto you as you sink into my chest and let your tears and sadness be. I hug you sister for I love you. Welcome…….

……….wait.

Sirens of police cars become louder. Sora and the baby fly down into the greenhouse. Sora finds a shocking scene……….

The sisters. Sweet lady of the flowers! MY SISTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!………..

Outside, the police cars all stop in front of William Takenouchi's house. Neighbours nearby had claimed to have heard strange noises coming from the house. The police came to investigate………..

"William?" No answer. His skin is cold. The blood is colder. He's dead. I begin to cry and release my deep sadness, "I'm sorry, William. This was because of me, wasn't it? 'Why is it that all the people you really care about get killed?' I wish I knew, William *sniff*. I wish I understood what was going on *sniff*. And I will……." I take a sample of Williams cold blood with two fingers of my right hand. Still in tears, I put my fingers covered in Willaim's blood to my lips and I softly kiss the blood. I sniff more and let out more cries, as a single drop of my tear lands on William's forehead, "Forgive…..*sniff*……..me………*sniff*………I'm sorry………."

To be continued………….

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	6. A Familiar Face

This part's pretty short

This part's pretty short. But it does kind of tell you what's to come in the future chapters.Hope you like it! And thanks for all the reviews you've given me. Keep it up!

Sora Takenouchi Reborn 

**_ _**

Chapter 6 

A Familiar Face

Michelle clung tight onto Sean as they saw William's body being taken into the ambulance van. Sean began to cry with Michelle. They had already seen what had happened in the greenhouse. They were all dead. Every single one of them. The only witness there was to be was William. But now he was dead. And there was no actual evidence of who broke in and killed William and the girls. 

"I'm sorry, dear." Said Sean hugging his wife harder and shutting his eyes tight.

Minutes later the police and ambulance left the scene.

Elsewhere……………

"Follow me and stay close. Okay?" I said to the small girl that flew by my side in the dark sky.

"Okay." She replied, "Who were those monsters at the house?"

"I…….I don't know. Can you remember?" I said. I looked at her and she shook her head. The two of us stop by a nearby building where we sit on the balcony, close together. The view is so beautiful in the night's sky. And the sky feels so windy, as if it likes me, "So, what's your name?" I asked the little girl. She stared at me with a confused look.

"I……I don't know. I guess I don't have one." She replied.

"Okay. I'll give you one. " I said. I tried to think of a name for the young girl. For some reason, I felt that she always acted like me and talked like me. I have no idea why this thought spawns into my mind. Still, I try to think of a name. And then it snapped me. It was the perfect name for her beauty, "Sarah." Sarah gave a smile and hugged me. I felt that she loved it very much, and loved me for giving it to her.

Sarah and I stand on the balcony floor quietly. Seconds later I hear someone coming from inside the building. I cover Sarah's mouth and tell her to stay where she is and not move from her spot. I was going to see who was coming.

Tai walked in the living room, after heaving heard a noise from outside. Tai wasn't as sensitive as this before. After having witnessed Sora's death in his arms he couldn't sleep that night. Memories of Sora never left him. They kept coming to him, over and over again repeatedly. Tai went to the sliding door leading outside to the balcony. He moved the curtains out of the way and quickly slid the door open.

I jumped as I heard the door slide open behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a stranger. No, he wasn't a stranger. I've met him. I used to be with him. I used to love him. But why? Who was he? Why do I feel that he knows me?

Tai gasped as he saw Sora. A different Sora………….a purple skinned Sora.

"SORA?!?!?!?!?!?" Tai said to Sora, "YOU'RE ALIVE!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

I fall into a trance. The voice sends echoes into my body and mind. They have heard the voice before. I just look at him with full shock. Sweat runs down my head, I feel myself heating up. I do what I can only do. Run.

"SORA! COME BACK!" I run across the balcony floor, taking Sarah's hand as I pass her and fly off in the sky as fast as I can, closing my eyes all the way.

Tai watched as Sora flew off in the sky. He then Kari coming outside.

"Tai, what wrong?" Kari said concerned about Tai.

"Sora's alive……." Tai said, "We have to tell the others."

The visions and memories of the stranger wash away from my mind, but I wonder for how long.

"The sisters are gone. William is dead. And we don't know what we are, Sarah." I said to Sarah.

"Please don't be sad." She said.

"If I could be what William wanted me to be……if I knew what he wanted……….if I knew what we were…….." I said.

"Can I call you 'Mom'?" Sarah said. At first I look at her with a shocked face. But then after thinking about all I did was smile.

"Yes, Sarah. You can call me 'Mom'."

"I'm hungry, Mom."

"It's alright, Sarah. The sun will be up soon. We have to go back to the house. There are things I must do."

The next day……….

Morning……….

Odaiba Airport………

"Two tickets for Gotham City, please." I said.

"Certainly, dear." The man looked at my eyes and gasped, "Uh…….."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't to pry or anything, but, are you wearing contacts?" he said.

"Contacts?" I replied. The man smiled at me.

"Well, dear, I've never seen anyone with real violet eyes before. I've heard about them, but………."

"They aren't common?" I asked. The man smiled again and chuckled. He looked away from me picked up the two tickets from his desk. 

"If you don't count Liz Taylor, ha-ha. But I've never……." I immediately changed the color of my eyes to hazel, "…….ever…….oh. I. I'm sorry. I thought. Uh. Here are your tickets." 

"Thank you." I said.

I fastened Sarah's seat belt as the plane took off. Outside the fingers of the trees clutch the sky, scratch the air, drag at the wind…..anticipating. Appearance is the simplest thing. Pigment and petal only. Red. Green. Black. Wondering what I seek……….an end to ignorance? A remedy or counterweight to William's lost breathing? He was so gentle. So much greenness. So much world. Hour by hour I fall into, remember more of the humanity; its customs, its habits, its dreams. Sarah could scarcely fly the miles. I took what I needed. The names, the photographs. Money. Some clothes. Memories that blow about me like down in a breeze. Three names:

Jason Woodrue

Pamela Isley

And

Alec Holland

Leafless, black against the sky, the tree fingers tug forlornly at the wind.

To be continued……………..

You can probably guess who Sora's gonna meet in Gotham City. But before she encounters our dark knight, she'll also bump into a stranger. In the next chapter I won't reveal who the stranger is, but I'm going to give you hints of who it is. One clue I can give you now is that the character is a Vertigo character (ie from DC Comics Vertigo). The seventh chapter will be called 'The Chain Smoker'. I'd like to see if any of you can identify the stranger.

Maybe I was a bit harsh when I said I wanted 30 reviews. Right now I'll only ask for about, I dunno, 35 reviews maybe? 

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	7. The Asylum

Sorry for the really long wait. I apologize. Anyway, for those who read my last note, the so called chain smoker was actually John Constantine (Hellblazer anybody?). I was intending to put him in the story, but I eventually had to take him out because I thought it would make the story too complicated. So anyway, this chapter had to be scrapped. But if you people really wanted to see what happened in this lost chapter, give me an e-mail and MAYBE, I'll post this chapter at the end of this story as a 'deleted chapter'. Oh, and I'd like more reviews please!

One last thing, you know the fics I mentioned in Chapter 5? Just came to tell that they've all been scrapped (sorry!).

Sora Takenouchi Reborn

Chapter 7

The Asylum

"…..About the things thatta gone down in this place, it'd give ya the screaming meemies……you hear things, y'know? I mean, okay, a nuthouse is a nuthouse, but….well, shee, Arkham. I mean, I read this book once. They went into this guy's cell…..I forget his name, okay, and nobody's seen his cellmate in weeks…..they think he's escaped or something, y'know, and so they go into the guy's cell and they look down under the bed and….this is so gross……."

"Sora….." I hug Sarah tightly. It looked as if she was beginning to freak out by what the Arkham Asylum receptionist was saying.

"Um…..I think that's enough, miss, you're scaring this little girl here." I said.

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't mean to scare you people. But you know, this kinda stuff happens here all the time." she said, "Well anyway, look, you oughtta know: 1. Arkham has a 'no visitors' policy. And 2. Even if I could let you in….which I can't….you couldn't see Woodrue. He ain't here. Sorry, miss. Rules are rules." I give a sigh and try to think of what to say next. Sarah looked more depressed than I did. She was so confused.

"Well, do you where we could find him?" I asked. The woman shrugged.

"Sorry, miss, can't help you there either."

We leave the gates Arkham Asylum with sad faces. I hold Sarah's hand and walk close with her down the city parks, our ability of changing the colors of our skin and eyes seemed to have worked ever since we were in Odaiba. Sarah and I changed our purple skin to the same color skin of the other humans that surrounded us. And the wings on our backs tucked in nicely with our clothes and didn't feel even a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"What do we do now, Mom?" said Sarah.

"I don't know. We have nowhere left to go." I said. I sigh again and stare aimlessly down onto the ground, "Holland is dead. Woodrue has gone. William had no address for Isley……." Oh, the humanity, "We go back to Gotham City, I suppose….there must be someone there who can tell us something. Mustn't there? There must be someone who knows." I look at Sarah and she gave me a forced smile. I only smiled back, "Come, Sarah, we'll fly south."

Elsewhere……..

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, sir?" said Mummymon.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Myotismon.

"Going to Gotham? I've never been there before. Will it only be the three of us then?" said Arukenimon.

"Yes. I don't want anyone messing anything up when we get there. Is that understood?" said Myotismon.

"Yes, sir." Said Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Oh, one question sir."

"Yes, Mummymon?" said Myotismon.

"Why are we going to Gotham?"

"She's still alive, Mummymon. I can feel it. That girl is somewhere in that city. And we're going to find her." Said Myotismon, "There's something very special about her." Myotismon continued to think as he flew over the Pacific Ocean, with his bats carrying Arukenimon and Mummymon both."

Gotham………

I talk to Sarah in the park up on a withering tree. I try to comfort her when I would be gone for a short while, "You stay up here, Sarah. Don't come down." Sarah gave another sad face, "I'll try not to be away too long…..but just wait for me. Okay?"

"Well, okay." Said Sarah, "But you won't be too long, will you?"

"It's all right, Sarah. Just wait."

"I don't want to stay here on my own……" said Sarah. I hugged Sarah tightly and kissed her hair before I jumped down from the tree and went off on my long search. She's changed so much in these few hours. At first she seemed so much older, so much wiser……she remembered so much more than I did……..and now she's a child. I pray to whatever green goddesses there may be that she isn't hurt further….and that my search bears fruit.

Later……….

"…..If you could help me? I'm looking for someone. A Pamela Isley….." I said to the club owner, "I'm afraid it's an old photograph. That's her. In the tee shirt. She's an old friend. She'll be so mad if she finds I was down in the city and didn't try to find her…….I don't know what she's doing these days. If you could maybe just look at it again……."

Later elsewhere……….

"No?"

Much later elsewhere……..

"No?"

Even much later elsewhere……….

"No." I walk into the alleyways, leaning on the cold wall, shedding slight tears in my eyes in sadness. How was I supposed to find Pamela at this rate? It was hopeless. There was nobody who knew her. Absolutely nobody. I continued to sulk more, but suddenly I heard a voice from high above my head.

"Who are you?" the voice said. I look above me and see a dark cloaked figure hanging on the walls of the buildings. At first I jumped and was about to shout, but when I looked within the masked man I saw that he was not somebody trying to hurt me. I knew it all with my own eyes. It was as if I could look into his mind. I felt much guilt, anger and vengeance in this man's soul, and even almost unbearable. The masked man landed onto the ground without much problem and continued to speak to me, "What are you doing in my city?"

"Who am I? I'm not sure I know. Not really. That's what I have to find out." I answered.

"You have a name?" the man said.

"Not exactly. I know I'm not Sora Takenouchi. William said I was some sort of orchid….that's why I wanted to find Pamela Isley. Maybe she could help. It's the only lead I have. I went down to Arkham to see Jason Woodrue, but they told me he wasn't there anymore…..you see, somebody killed William. He was, well, I suppose…..my uncle. Somebody killed him. I don't know who I am anymore….."

"I see. I've heard of Sora Takenouchi. She's one of those Digidestined. Her way is a good way," Said the man quietly, "I will help you. Return to Arkham. Show them this card, and you will be given free access……or I will know why. Woodrue has been gone. But Miss Isley is down there, and perhaps she might help you. I wish you luck. Talk to Isley. But watch her. She's poison." With that said the man vanished after giving me his card which happened to have a giant black bat marked on it. I wonder who he was.

Elsewhere………

"Hi, what's your name?" said Sarah to the dark stranger passing by the tree.

"Hello, little girl," grinned Mummymon, "what's your name? And how the hell did you climb up that tree?"

"I flew up silly." Said Sarah descending down from the tree.

"Well, that's interesting. What did you say your name was?" said Mummymon.

"I didn't. It's Sarah. Just Sarah." Mummymon saw that the color of the girl's eyes were purple. He knew that there was something unusual about her and she probably had something to do with Sora. Mummymon grinned again.

"Well, just-Sarah. Would you like to come along with me?" said Mummymon.

"Well, I can't be away for too long, though."

"Trust me. Your mom will never even notice you've gone." Said Mummymon. After that Sarah took Mummymon's hand and walked out of the park.

Arkham Asylum………

"Hmmm, yes. Okay. I suppose you can see her. But don't take too long. It's quarter of five now. She'll probably be in the romper room." Said the receptionist.

"Romper room?" I said with a puzzled look.

"The recreation hall. Through there," she pointed, "turn right and just keep going down the corridor." I walk down the corridor and walked across people who weren't sane at all, but more disturbed and removed from the outer world itself. This place began to scare me a lot, but I had to see this woman desperately, no matter what the cost. It was when I stumbled across a hideously deformed man, half of his face was human looking, but the other half had green skin, giant red lips and a bulging eye. He was flipping a coin continuously, and to my view he looked pretty calm. But looks could be deceiving. I was willing to take that chance.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you help me?" I said softly.

"Help you?" he said, "Sure. Anything in particular?"

"There's a woman here somewhere. Pamela Isley. I need to talk to her."

"So, you want to talk to Ivy, huh? She's in her cell in the basement." He said calmly. He gave a loud whistle as if to summon somebody, within seconds a small man with a top hat and black suit came, "Yo! Hat! Show this young girl where Ivy hangs out." The small man took my hand gently.

"Ivy? This way, miss. Please hurry." He said. The man led me down some stairs that seemed to go deeper into darkness.

"HAT! Leave her alone! Forget it! I'll cut your face off! Hat? I'll kill you, Hat! Bastard! You hear me!" cried the man as we left. I had my strongest sympathies for that poor man. He seemed very mentally disturbed.

"Does he have a split personality?" I asked the small man.

"Oh, don't mind Mr. Dent. He gets like that sometimes, bit it's just his way. He never really kills anyone. Well, except for when he does kill, I suppose." The small smiled at me as we got off the stairs and continued to walk forward, "I can tell riddles too, you know. And jokes. I have this funny saying: guns don't kill people, hats do!" he gave a little chuckle, I only smiled at him, "Of course, you have to be wearing one of my special hats to really appreciate the joke."

This is the final refuge of the lost and the soul-dead. The little man babbles on, and the darkness extends forever. This is the bedlam. The jungle of despair. I watch their expressions: milky eyes peering from frozen faces, mouths unsmiling wounds in ruined flesh. I spy a skull-faced man who lies unsleeping; his nightmares pool and puddle on the floor around him. In a glass cell a blazing x-ray sits and smolders and weeps. His tears burn as they fall. Then hiss out on the pocked glass floor. Others and others and others. Here are the obsessed and the anguished and the damned. It goes so deep. Somehow I know that somewhere something bad is happening. Dismiss it: just another stray fear, lurching hollow-eyed through this obscene and tottering hole. And we go down. And we go deeper. Deeper into hell.

"Hello." I said to Pamela, who sat there in the corner silently in the shadows with her hands crossed. She gave no answer and stared at the ground, "I wanted to ask you for help. Do you remember William Takenouchi?" Pamela raised her head and walked out of the shadows. She knew what I was on about. I slowly revealed my purple skin to her. To my amazement she gave no big reaction.

"William? Oh, sure." Pamela said, "At college. Long time ago. You're one of his hybrids, aren't you? God damn it, I bet the crazy little son of a bitch thought he'd pulled it off! A hybrid. Have you seen my plant babies? They're hybrid too. Little darlings and soooo clever. It's hard to get the materials down here, though. After last time they don't like to let me out, so now it's mainly roaches and moss."

"You say you know who I am?" I said.

"Better than you do, little princess."

"And you were William's friend?" I asked.

"Friend? Heh, no." she grinned, "We took the same classes at college. If I smiled at him he'd crawl down a sewer for me. Smart little dumb little guy. Woodrue was our professor. He hadn't been there long, and he was working for his doctorate, teaching in his spare time. Me, Will, Sean, Alec Holland and his girlfriend, whatsername, we were the plant wizards. They wanted to feed the world. I wanted……"

"William's dead. They killed him last night." I said softly. Pamela sat there in silence again.

"It happens. Holland's been dead for years. So what?" she said.

"There were more like me. They're dead as well. There are just two of us left." I said.

"Mm. There you go." She replied.

"I came to you because I need answers. What am I? Who am I? Are there more like me? I have a smattering of a dead girl's memories. I'm not human. I'm not even animal. Do you really know what I am? Will you help me?" I said.

"Don't you think my plants are beautiful? My pretty ones." She said.

"I don't really like them." I said.

"No. Most people don't. They only let me make my pets for 'therapy'. I feel better with them. Safer. One of the nursing assistants went mad. She said they scared her. That they didn't like her. That they gave her nightmares…..pathetic."

"You're not going to help me, are you?" I said.

"I haven't seen sunlight for three weeks. This building stinks of madness and insanity. Nobody comes to see me. Nobody phones. No romance. The only reason I haven't been raped by the guards is that they're scared of me. Scared of my plants. Scared of my power. This place isn't a prison. There's no release date. No parole. Some sweaty overweight creep asks you to go down on him to prove you're fit to mingle with society…..when you're scared enough…..or hurt enough…to be quiet, to be 'good'….then they'll let you out. Or maybe they won't. And nobody gives a shit. You want me to help you? If I could be anything in the world, miss hybrid, I'd be you. And you're complaining? I never got any breaks, you know. I fucked up my life on my own, with no help on the way down from anybody else. You can damn well do the same. GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You're in pain, aren't you?" I said softly, "You hurt inside. I'll leave now."

"So s-somebody killed you, huh? Christ. S-smart little…sniff……d-dumb little guy. I'm s-sorry, Will. Aw….shit…….." said Pamela alone in her cell.

"She wouldn't help, huh? Don't let it get you down." Said the small man as we walked out of the place, "That's Ivy for you. No feeling. No emotions. Ice all through. Heart of glass. I used to bring her things to make her pets with. A dead rabbit, toadstools, some tree bark. Did I ever get a thank you? I did not. I believe in helping people. We were all put here for a purpose, I say. But it's still nice to get a thank you. Maybe a present. Some felt, or ribbons. Needles. Diodes. Top hat. Derby. Stovepipe…uhn." The man stopped walking as we reached near the end of the path, "This is as far as I can take you. The guards will get you the rest of the way."

"You've been really helpful. Thank you." I said, "I've got a present for you. Nothing big, but….." I handed a purple flower to the small man.

"A flower? For me? You shouldn't have……" His eyes began to water and he gave a big smile, "Deever! Dumfrey! Look what I got! She gave me a flower! Hey! I got a flower!" he cried running back down the path.

…

I walk into the deserted park, in sadness, now with my purple skin revealed. I take off my clothes and sit on some stairs, weeping in tears of depression. I cry for Sarah, I cry for William, I cry for those sisters I lost and I cry for my truth. I wish I knew, I just wish I knew what was going on, I just wish I knew who I was. Butterflies of all kinds fly around me, as if they were wanting to help me, but I wouldn't be able to understand any of them. They stick to my skin and wriggle round me as if they wanted to tickle me, I smile and giggle and shake them back gently. The butterflies come back and fly around me, as if they actually did like me. I played with them for some time, enjoying the experience of being free and being happy. But still the deep hole within me still remained. Nothing could rid the true sadness inside me. Then all of a sudden a hand touched my shoulder.

"I hope you got what you wanted." I look up and see that it was the masked man again.

"No. I didn't. She was no help. Woodrue's gone. Holland's dead. There's just no…."

"Did you say Alec Holland?" said the masked man.

"Uh-huh. Him." I said.

"What is it you need? Exactly?" he said.

"I…..well, the one you said was a Digidestined. I'm not her. They killed her. I'm….I'm a flower girl. That much I know. But what I am, why I am……"

"I am sure Sora died an honorable death. There is nothing nobler. Hmmmmm. I would suggest that you talk to Alec Holland." Said the masked man.

"But Alec Holland is dead! He died years ago. Everybody knows that!" I said.

"Most of the things that 'everybody knows' are wrong. The rest are merely unreliable. Go to Louisiana, to the bayou country. You'll find him. If he wants you to find him, you'll find him."

"Do you know Alec Holland?" I asked.

"Yes. But not too well."

"What is he like?"

"Well, he's……….unusual. Let's put it that way." He said as he began to walk away, "Good luck. I trust you too will become a hero. There are just too few of us………and too far many of them."

…

I fly back to the place where I left little Sarah, only to discover that's she's gone.

"Sarah?" I knew it. I knew this would happen. I knew it all along. But who could have possibly taken her from that high tree? Nonetheless, I had to find her quickly before anything terrible would happen to her.

Sora flies across the city……….

Gone. Lost. I should never have left her, "Sarah?" Just echoes, "Sarah?" Staring down at the city…..how could I have left her on her own? Stupid. I'll find you, Sarah. Because I love you. Because I care. Because I couldn't stand to be alone, "SA-RAH!"

Sora flies across the nearby states, high in the sky, with great will and determination, but would it hold on?

Keep going. Must keep going.

Later……..

I've failed you, Sarah…..William…….

Much later……..

Tired. If I could just………

Even much later………

Got to keep going…….

Louisiana………

Can't keep this up………no use……… my skin turns white pale again as my wings tire and then I am slowly……..

F

Al

Ll

I

N

G

To be continued………

…

More reviews please. I just don't feel that people are enjoying my story if they don't review.


	8. The Truth Revealed

Well, I managed to finish this chapter just before midnight 

Well, I managed to finish this chapter just before midnight! Phew!

**__**

Sora Takenouchi Reborn

Chapter 8

The Truth Revealed

The return to consciousness is hard. There's a knot of discontent inside me, a pain without a name. I feel the dark waters of the swamp around me, feeding me, protecting me, and unwillingly I rise toward the surface of my mind. The swamp whispers inside of me. It knows I'm here. Waking……

Yes. Slowly I rise from the shallow lake I have been for some time lying unconscious in. My energy has returned to me and I feel better than before. But still there was no change in my heart. It was still shrouded in darkness and was still repelling from the light. Still did the misery remain like a disease that had no cure. Everything around me……….so green, the trees, the leaves……..and yet so beautiful. The butterflies, the frogs, the small lizards, the fish, the colourful birds, all the creatures of the swampy forest circulate around me, gazing into my empty face, as if I was the only one they truly loved. The bayous go on forever. And I realize the foolishness of my journey: I have come here looking for a man I know is dead…..looking for the only one who could help me. Alec Holland. Who are you? How will I find you? What can you say to me if I do?

"Hello."

I look upwards and see a tall dark green figure looking down at me. The figure was covered in the greenness of the swamp, his face was hard to identify, but he possessed a gorilla shaped skull which seemed to sound more human. His red eyes glare at mine and his pupils expand as he looked closer into me…….my soul. His hands, his feet, arms, his legs, his body, all covered in the swamps that surrounded me. I've never met a god before. He's beautiful.

"Hello…….you…….IT'S YOU!" I cried, "You're the person I was looking for. I didn't know you'd be like this….." The green giant remained silent, not making a single moan or sound, only his faint breathing could be heard in the naked atmosphere, "How did you find me?"

"I….knew."

"How did you know?" I asked. But even through his heart I could tell the answer. I could feel the answer. The giant layed his hand onto my shoulder to help me stand up. I was able to get up myself anyway. But his hand was still attached to me, like a leech that wouldn't come off your skin, just staying there, taking the life out of you, "This is so strange. I'm sorry. It's just been so hard……they killed William. And my sisters. Except for Sarah, and she's just a baby…" Without moving his lips and saying any words he settled my down on a nearby log and we sat together like a couple who just got married, "And I think they snatched Sarah, because when I went back she wasn't there. Not anywhere. And Pamela Isley wouldn't help me. And Woodrue wasn't there." I look away from the giant's stare and begin to shed tears as my sadness grew stronger within my deepest sympathies and heart. A sadness that was about to erupt from a volcano of the heart, "And I thought were dead. But the masked man said you were here. And I didn't know where else to go…..*sniff*…….and I'm here and I don't know what's going on….*sniff*…… and I don't know what I am…..*sniff*….. and I don't like it and……" Why did I want to get close with him? His scent, the essence around him attracted me with the smell of pure liberation. He was like my guardian angel. Protecting me….making me feel so good…..watching over me…… I turn to him and sink myself onto his green chest, shutting my eyes and giving a slight smile of pure love like I was in Heaven itself. I stroke the fur lightly on his skin with my hands, my body and head I breathe in deeply into his essence and let a sigh that seemed like an eternity, I felt like I was falling into another dream of illusions, "……and it's not fair."

"Hush." The giant moved his hand up to the side of my neck, and like a low flying plane flying above the sky, his hand's shadow flew over the skin of my neck and my face and halted at the center of my forehead, clearing the hair that got in the way. And then slowly he placed his soft furry hand onto the surface of my warm purple skin.

He slides into my mind like a silver fish; and then he catches my simile and is amused…….we are together in a new world. I have no word for it. The Green, he tells me. He calls it the Green. I feel him reading the traceries that other lives have left upon my cell spirals. And, reflected in a green mirror, I see him inspecting old memories……borrowed and long abandoned……

"Listen….I will tell you…….a story. Once upon a time, there were three….boys…who thought they knew….everything. They saw what man was doing……to His world. Alec…..William…..and Sean. Alec dreamed of fertile deserts…..of food for the hungry…..William and Sean dreamed of air….they dreamed of showing mankind that the world was one thing…..all connected., intertwined. William and Sean wanted to make people of plants……breathing in carbon dioxide…..breathing out oxygen….feeding on water and soil and air….they had dreams of sending them to the Amazon…..to the rain forests….to create a new world……to save an old world from dying. Alec….and his love….made a…..magic potion……and they were killed because of it……."

"But you…..you were Alec! How…..?"

"Hush…that is another story. William and Sean made many things….but their….plant people…..remained only a dream…..a failure….and then….one day…..Sean's true love came back to him. Sora Takenouchi, Sean's first baby child. I…..saw her once before she died of such a very young age……she was very sweet and would have made the most beautiful girl ever to exist."

"So Sean's first child was named….?"

"Sora Takenouchi. Her name was Sora Takenouchi."

"And then?"

"After the tragic death, Sean and William took from the baby…..nothing she needed…….any longer. RNA……DNA……genetic material…..and for the first time….for the only time….Sean's and William's dream bore fruit….."

"Yes….what happened then?"

"I do not know…for certain…but I can infer….the first….of your kind to mature….was much more human than plant. The only plant life she possessed was her strong bond of love between flowers……she became a heroine……along with some others……perhaps…..she sought revenge….of some sort…..perhaps…..that is too….simple….an explanation….."

"She…..was killed, too."

"Yes."

"And then……there was me."

"Yes."

I open my eyes and see the giant's lift away from my forehead. The light shone in my eyes after the shadow of his hand moved away from my face. And still the creatures of the forest watched me, with the giant. 

"So……..how does the story end? And why did Sean's and William's process pnly work with Sora? And what happens now?"

"I know….some things…..others I…..suspect. I know too little of…..May Queens. How the story ends….? That is your affair. What would you like?"

"I'd like to find Sarah. To get her back….I want….." I sigh….he knows…… "You know what I'd like. You have seen into my mind and heart. You know my heart."

"Yes." The giant and I got up from the log. Once again he hand attached to my shoulder. This time it seemed as if it was to stay longer, "Very well…..I…can find…..Sarah for you. She is a plant…..after all…..if she is still alive. As for….the other matter….I believe….this will work……" 

In the instant, the giant literally inserted his hand into the insides of my chest. The pain was so great I had to scream and cry. My eyes shut tight, my mouth gaped open, but no sound emanated. I struggle but the giant held me tight as he dug deeper and deeper into my body. And then, all of a sudden, the pain stopped.

I open my eyes and see the giant holding something in his hand. Something that must seem most important to him, and to me………it was life. For he presented that 'something' to me. 

"Take these seeds. You….will best…..know where to sow and place them…….." 

"I……"

"Now: the little sister." Again, his mighty hand was placed onto my head….and then……I saw her…….Sarah……… "There. You see?"

"Yes."

I look down at the palm of my hand which carried the green soft seeds that looked alive and well. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…..life. I shut my eyes softly as tears began to fall down my cheeks, and trickling sideways past the faint smile on my lips. Alec, was indeed, my guardian angel. I knew it in my mind and in my very heart. He was so. And I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry as hard as I could. For all the things that he gave me. My fairy wings flutter and I slowly lift up from the ground. And with my eyes still shut, I fly up to the giant and hug him with all the sadness and thankfulness I had to offer. My eyes begin to flood with tears, it overflows, like sandbags trying to prevent a flood but eventually fails and all the raging water is unleashed. And finally I let it all out. I weep……I sniff….and I cry. My arms wrapped round his body, I felt like I would never let him go. The giant in response only stroked my hair meekly, like a furry kitten just born out of the mother's womb.

"I….*sniff*……can never thank you enough……..*sniff*…….but……*sniff*…..I just want to say……*sniff*……thank you……" And before I departed from the giant's warm body, I kiss him on the cheek with a love that would never wash off, a love that could never be forgotten or broken, a love that would stay far beyond eternity itself. I fly off, holding my seeds close against my chest, wings fluttering as fast as they can, and tears shedding more and more from my stinging painful eyes of the truth I had for so long been searching for…….now finally revealed…….. 

"Alec, who was that?" said Linda coming out from the leaves of the rain forest and wrapping her arm round his hunk.

"She was……is…..a child…of an old friend. I was….giving her…..babies." Linda raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile.

"Uh. Right." She said, "Y'know, Alec. I, uh, I think we're going to have a really big talk about this."

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This was my favorite of them all. But hey, don't go! It ain't over yet! Still more to come! And keep sending more reviews please! Thanks you guys! ^_^

I'll try to get the second chapter up for 'A Digital Clockwork Orange' (based on the film by Stanley Kubrick) as soon as possible. 

E-mail: charlesxavier85@hotmail.com .


	9. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Well, it's been a while. But finally finished!

Sora Takenouchi Reborn

Chapter 9

It's All Coming Back To Me Now

"Mom?" Said Sarah flying by my side, her face so sad yet so soft ever since I came for her. She seemed most happy when I had finally found from those evil ones that had taken her from me.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I was scared. I woke up in the dark, and I couldn't move." She looked as if she was about to cry. I smiled at her meekly and took her hand as I felt her cold smooth skin. She was frightened. The poor girl. She was really scared.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you again." I replied. A tear ran down my eye and I couldn't hold back my sorrow. I was her 'mother'. And I had to take care of her. No matter what would happen.

"Where are we going?"

"South."

Elsehwhere……..

"What?" Myotismon rose from his chair as his two nitwits gave long faces as they told about Sarah's escape. "How could you let that girl get away from you?"

"Well, Mummymon and I heard something in the back of our truck. At first we thought it was just the wind or something blowing on our vehicle." Said Arukenimon trying to control her shaking legs.

"Oh, he's not going to believe this, Arukenimon!" Squirmed Mummymon.

"Shut up, Mummymon!" Said Arukenimon shaking her fist at the bandaged Digimon.

"The noises continued and so I asked Mummymon to go outside and check what's happening."

"Arukenimon, please….." The spider woman just ignored Mummymon's endless pleas.

"When Mummymon came back he said that Sora was gone and then said that he saw two of them flying away in the sky. The other one looked much older than the one we kidnapped. And this was all Mummymon could find in the truck." Arukenimon presented a purple orchid from her hand and placed it on top of the vampire's desk.

Myotismon looked down poorly upon the bright little plant. His finger nail tapped the petal of the flower as great thoughts began to surface upon his head. The things he saw back in the lab. The strange sighting Mummymon had captured hours back. Perhaps there was something more to Sora Takenouchi than he could possibly imagine. Maybe there was something about her that could prove useful to him and the others.

"Boss, I know you're mad about what happened and….." Arukenimon jumped when Myotismon slammed his desk with great force.

"QUIET! I want those girls. Do you understand? I want them here alive."

Mummymon and Arukenimon were speechless from the words of the vampire.

"You heard me. Find me these purple flower Soras. One or both. And get them to my labs for examinations and tests."

"But we can't do this alone." Said Mummymon.

"I know." Myotismon grinned when he sat back down onto his chair. "That's why I've asked another friend to accompany you."

From the shadows behind Myotismon's back, flew in a small familiar looking bowling ball shaped Digimon. It was DemiDevimon.

Elsewhere……

Amazon…….

Yes. This is the place. This is life. This is home.

"Sarah?" I caught sight of Sarah talking to one of the forest creatures that lived in this paradise of wonders and fantasy.

"Shhhh! I'm talking to my friend." Sarah replied looking at the small bird that sat on her finger. I just watched as she listened to the sweet squeaks of her feathery friend and I couldn't help but laugh at the two figures. They looked funny together, yet….

"Cute!" I chuckled.

Sarah looked back at me with an annoyed look. My smile dimmed and I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I left Sarah alone for a few minutes, taking my time to explore the endless city of this heavenly place. So peaceful……so nice……so gorgeous…. I'd never want to leave this place. My dreams had become a reality. I smelt in the pure air of friendship from this giant garden. It welcomed me with great pleasure and seemed to respect me and Sarah very much. I could feel it all. I could hear the voices of the trees echoing through my ears. They liked me. They liked me more than anyone else they had encountered.

"Where's your friend?" I asked Sarah when I returned.

"She had to go back to her house." Sarah gave a sad face again.

"Hey, look!" I pointed out to the shallow lake nearby. The rainbow fish beneath the surface of the water glittered in the sun's rays. Sarah's smile formed again as she ran towards the lake and set herself down onto the lake, while numerous number of other kinds of fish gathered round her soft purple body. "Sarah. Don't splash!"

…

"I'm tired, Mom. We've been looking for so long now. Can't we rest? Please?"

"Yes, all right." We settled down to the floor after our long flight through the Amazon. The sun was beginning to set. The wind was starting to blow as the cold air rushed into our direction. "I know the place must be here somewhere….somewhere safe….somewhere we can be alone. But I just don't know where…..EEEEK!"

From out of the tress they came. The tribal humans didn't seem as if they were going to attack us. They glared at us blankly and mumbled to each other while Sarah hid behind my back, peeking her curious among the strangers that we had stumbled upon. It didn't take them long to realize for them that they thought Sarah and I were some kind of goddess, for they all turned to me and knelt down on one knee bowing their heads low onto the ground.

"Um, hello. Can you help us, we're lost." I said softly.

The next morning……..

"Why do we have to go through here, DemiDevimon?" Said Mummymon trying to swing away the giant leaves of the tress in the face as he walked through the rainforest of the Amazon.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you?" Said DemiDevimon, "You calimed that you saw them flying south? Right?"

"Yes."

"So, suppose you were one of those flower things. And if you were heading south? Where do you think you'd wanna be?" Mummymon didn't reply.

"…….."

"HERE, YOU FOOL! THE AMAZON!"

"Come on, Mummymon, even I could have thought of that idea!" Said Arukenimon following the black flying ball.

"Let's keep moving, guys, we may be getting close to something. This place is gigantic. We could get lost. We have stay together." DemiDevimon continued to lead his group through the Amazon.

Elsewhere……

"Yes, this is the place." I smiled as I looked upon the open space of land that showed itself in the light of the sun through the leaves of the rainforest. The soil so timid upon my presence. Everything so calm. It was the perfect place for my children. My precious little ones. "I think perhaps I dreamed of this valley….when I was someone else….a long time ago. I'm scared, Sarah." I said mournfully, "We came here to make Sean's and Will's dream come true, and that we're here…."

"I know. I feel it too." She replied.

There's a feeling of anticlimax. As if a quest I never knew has come to an end….I am more alive than anywhere, and I hold in my hands a mystery, a miracle…of life…. Each seed is potential. Each is, unimaginably, possibly alive in sunlight and dreams….children of dust, waiting for release. Yes. Will….? This is for you. Be fruitful.

…

Yes. They have grown their leaves. My children are beginning to grow. One by one, they show themselves to the light from the sky. I look after them through my unbreakable care for them. I looked down upon every one of them and felt the scent of new life surfacing the atmosphere around me. The sun was beginning to rise. I gathered my hands onto the ground of soil, just before the light hit my babies. And then as it came I pressed down hard as I transferred my sources of energy into my children. And within seconds they began to grow faster. Their leaves grew even greener and spread the land of soil with their shadows. I stood up from my offspring and stared at their expressionless faces.

Rest. And dream. For I am very proud of all of you…….my young ones.

…

"Sarah?"

"Yeah! Over here. In the water. I'm applying with the turtle. He's neat. He says I'd make a good turtle." I found Sarah sitting comfortably at the side of the lake.

"Sarah…uh, do you really talk to the turtle. Or do you, um…."

"Silly!" She began to giggle. "I talk to you! Don't I?"

"Well…." My mind suddenly snapped when Sarah slapped on the arm with bursts of laughter coming out of her as she dived down into the depths of the deep blue lake.

"Tag, you're it! Catch me if you can!"

Drifting through the cool underwater twilight, following a child…..who sings forever of yes of living things of green in the sunlight in the young…..so glad and quiet and still diving through the heart of the world…..far from cruelty……far from violence…and from sudden, pointless, death.

…

"I need something to do. This is paradise. But. Perhaps our kind need death, Sarah. Sora Takenouchi gave us her life, just as Pamela Isley gave her life to that spoiled thing in Arkham. I've been doing a lot of thinking." I looked back and saw Sarah playing with the butterflies that flew around her aimlessly, admiring her colourful look.

"I know. I wish I could find something sensible to do instead. Why don't you play with the butterflies?" She answered.

"Sarah."

"Yes."

"I don't want to play with the butterflies." I replied.

"Well what do you want to do then?" She said while observing one of the butterflies that landed onto the tips of her fingers.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. We're living in paradise. And I've got everything I ever wanted. And I don't know what I want."

Elsewhere……

"You really sure he's taking us the right way, Arukenimon?" Said Mummymon whispering into Arukenimon's ear.

"Mummymon, for the fifth time, PLEASE! YES! I'm sure. Now come on!" She replied.

"We've been going since last night. I'm tired. I need to rest." Mummymon continued to complain in his whiny attitude.

"Shut up, Mummymon." Said Arukenimon again.

"I'm not going to stick around and be a sitting target for anyone. We stick together. Awake. Moving. We get the girls. And we take them back home. Anyone who gets in our way…….uh…..anyone?" DemiDevimon almost jumped when a flying bat crossed his path and swooped swiftly into the shadows of the tress.

"Did you see that?" Said Arukenimon.

"What?" Said Mummymon.

"A fruit bat. A big one."

"Yes….wow……." Mummymon said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, you two. I'm tired. Let's keep moving."

The three journeyed on along the rainforest. It wasn't before they seemed to discover purple orchids growing on the sides of several trees. The orchids on the trees began to increase in number as they walked onwards.

"Um, DemiDevimon….." Said Mummymon looking over a thin log of a tree.

"Yes? What is it Mummymon?" DemiDevimon sighed, ready to hear another one of Mummymon's stupid moans about what they were doing.

"I think I've found them."

There lied the girls, within the largest tree in the Amazon. Asleep and cuddled up in rest. The purple color of their skin emitting in rays into Mummymon's eyes. The three of them approached the girls quietly. They tip toed silently towards them, but somehow their expectations were broken when the bumbling Mummymon accidentally snapped onto a twig. Releasing out waves of sound that woke the girls up.

"Hey! Lady! C'mon down!" DemiDevimon snapped.

…

"You shouldn't have come here!" I said descending carefully to the ground.

"Sure we should. We did….and it was easy!" Grinned DemiDevimon.

"Go away. This is my place. Our place. I will have no killing here." I shouted.

"So. Are you going to come quietly?"

"No hate." I replied.

"I honestly don't think you follow my drift. Myoti…uh, I mean, my boss wants you or the little one. Maybe both. You're going to come back with us now. Now! If you're thinking about causing any trouble. ANY trouble. Think again. Uh…let's talk defoliant, flower girl." The flying ball made way for a bandaged covered man that looked armed. "Mummymon has a nice big machine gun with him. And if you girls don't want to come. Well, all your pretty little flowers get it. And you get it. And we take the little one back to our boss anyway. Don't try anything dumb. And don't expect the cavalry to come over the hill. Cause there isn't any cavalry."

"SORAAA!"

I looked behind me and saw a young man….the same young man of whom I had seen back in Odaiba…..it was him…..and yet…..there stood two other small figures. A reptilian creature, along with……a feathered bird….a pink small bird that made my mind feel the same excruciating pain that I felt when I saw the other young man.

"SORAAA!"

He came the hill ignoring the cuts and bruises he received during his fall, dashing past all the tress and flowers that got in his way. He ran to me……for me……all because of me……..the pain began to grow again in my mind……stinging me…..hurting me……mixed memories began to swirl into my eyes….voices of the same person…soothing me and comforting me…..his eyes glowed in the light of day and the stars at night……it all came together….and exploded like lightning…..until……..

"T-Tai?" I said.

The pain was gone. But by the time I shouted his name, a single bullet had already struck down my love and only love. I turned round to see the flying ball holding the machine gun that the other creature had before. Red blood began to squirt to the ground from the leaking hole that had been inflicted at Tai's heart.

"TAIII!"

The two other small creatures screamed from the hill. It was too late. Tai had collapsed to the ground, blood spewing out of his mouth, his hand clutching his heart that made his fingers turn red. His voice cracked with his lungs. I ran to him quickly, turning him round, to see the wound that he had received. Too severe. He wouldn't survive. Tears ran down my eyes and my soft warm hand holding onto the cold pale hand of Tai's. He looked at me with a simple smile. He was still breathing and he still had the ability to say a few last words before departing from this paradise he was in.

"Sora……I……I finally found you………."

"Tai……"

"Your…..your parents told me everything about you…….after I saw you….they told me……they told me about all this……." Tai looked upon the land that now seemed to be covered in his own pool of blood. "I did everything to look for you…..the others didn't believe me about you……they thought I was just dreaming……only Agumon and Biyomon would listen…..because they could understand me…..ow……"

"Tai….please…….just relax……let the light take you to wherever it wishes you to be…sniff………"

"Wait…..there's more I have to say………..Sora……I know you aren't truly her…..I know……….I know I've been running through this jungle……after a crazy dream…..but……..but that doesn't mean I have to hate you…….because I still love you……"

"I…….I love you…I love you Tai…….I love you more than anyone else in the world……." I slowly crawl up to the dying man, brushing my lips with his. The same passion of pure melancholy when I had passed away within his very arms. It was a long kiss of separation……before……

"…….Goodbye………"

"Mom…..?" Said Sarah behind me, approaching me slowly step by step gazing into my tearful eyes of pain and depression.

"Sarah……."

"Sora….." I turned to my other side, seeing the bird and the reptile looking at me, both with faces mixed with amazement yet deep sorrowfulness.

"Biyomon…..Agumon……."

"I don't believe it." Said the flying ball. "So where were we? Oh, yeah! So. Are you coming quietly? Or do we have to terminate your precious little ones?"

"You killed him. I didn't want any more killing!" I began to cry in anger, "And NO! I'm not coming with you! Sarah isn't coming either! Do what you have to do!"

"OOOOOkay. Mummymon, squirt the bitch." The flying ball said.

Silence.

"Come on. Kill her. We've got a long way to go…" The ball continued to say.

"No." Said Mummymon meekly.

"WHAT!"

"Look at her, DemiDevimon. She's………perfect……she's……beautiful. I….we've killed for you before. It's what we do. But not her. Not here." Said Mummymon.

Arukenimon behind him suddenly snatched the gun from Mummymon's hands, aiming the weapon at me. But though she had the will and strength to do what she had to do, she did not have the heart to do it. The heart is a very special thing. It cannot be abused or defied. And now it was telling the armed woman the true meaning of love. And she realized the same sort of feeling that her friend Mummymon had sensed in his own heart.

I walked up to the Arukenimon slowly, her arms shivering and slowly putting down the gun. She began to weaken and let loose of it when I clutched my hand softly onto the barrel, taking it slowly away from evil's hands. Mummymon and the woman looked at me and saw how I felt about them. And they saw how they felt about me.

"Can you bury Tai? Before you go?" I whispered in a somber voice.

"Yes, of course." Said Arukenimon.

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Mummymon.

"Are you guys crazy or what? Listen you gonzos……"

"Shut up, DemiDevimon!" Said Mummymon.

"Yeah, shut up!" Added Arukenimon.

…

I sat upon Tai's grave, mourning for his loss, though he was gone, I could still feel his warmth in my heart. His voice still echoed in my dreams. And though he was no longer with me, I could still see his face in my eyes, smiling back at me, promising that we would meet again someday. And I think back to those unfaithful ones that I had met….

"Now go back your boss…Myotismon……and tell him something from me. Tell him this. The game is over. I'm tired of it. It's foolish and vile. Tell him that if he ever interferes again with me, or my sisters, we will retaliate. I will retaliate."

"Sure, you're the one who's so down on violence!"

"I didn't mention violence. But if he persists….I will find whatever it is he loves….and I'm sure there IS something……….and I will take it from him. Tell him that."

"He'll kill me!"

"TELL HIM…….goodbye………"

"Mom." I looked up to see Sarah joined with Agumon and Biyomon at her sides.

"Sarah……Biyomon……Agumon……"

"You aren't happy here, are you? Not any more." Said Biyomon.

"The sisters are growing fine. It'll be years before they're people." I said.

"I talked to the Indians." Said Sarah.

"You talked…?" I replied.

"It's easy. They say they could look after the valley. They say you didn't have to bury Tai though, they could have done that."

I felt like I was falling down from a high building, screaming for salvation. The wind blowing on me harder as I fell faster. It stopped when my head struck something hard from below. Glass shattering everywhere. A sound of technology sounding off. And it finally ended with a quiet land on the ground. And a man wrapping me into his arms.

"I couldn't leave him there. I could never have done that." I answered.

"You aren't happy here. You miss people, and everything. Don't you?" Said Agumon.

"Yes…..yes, I suppose I do. I have too many of Sora's memories to be truly happy here…..and it isn't paradise any longer. If it ever was."

"The animals and birds are nice. But you can't really play with them. They have their own games." Said Biyomon.

"I'd like to go back as well, I guess." Said Agumon.

"If we could return sometimes. I wouldn't mind leaving, if I knew I could come back." Said Sarah.

"……Yes." I said getting up from my position.

"Yes?" said Agumon.

"Yes?" said Biyomon.

"Now?" said Sarah grabbing onto Agumon.

"Yes!"

…

I am glad that this is over…the flight will be long, and tiring; but I can caress the updrafts of the wind with my form. I am alive in the colors of the leaves, and in the sunset, and in the moist tropical air. I have never been more alive. And together we soar, we climb, we ascend.

Together.

Into the sun.

'I thank you God for this most amazing

day; for the leaping greenly spirits of trees

and a true blue dream of sky; and for everything

which is natural which is infinite which is yes

(I who have died am alive again today,

and this is the sun's birthday; this is the birth

day of life and love and wings. And of the gay

great happening illimitably earth).

E.E. Cummings

The End

YES! Finally finished! HOORAY!

I'm very sorry I took so long with the story. I've been doing a lot of other fics apart from this one. And it hasn't been easy to keep up with everything. I'd like to thank all of you for reading my fic. And thank you for waiting patiently throughout since I began this story. I'll try not to take so long next time with future fics. Review only if you'd like to. See you!

(Hugs from all of you)


End file.
